Where do I belong?
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: On Luke's 18th birthday he is told that he was adopted and not a biological son of Christina and Morgan Ross. He sets out to find his own way in the world and try to find his real family. Even though he knows in the tv show I changed it to the fact he didn't know but everyone else did.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Jessie characters! Hey everyone, my first Jessie fanfic so I hope it's good. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or you don't! Read & Review!**

I woke up, changed and went downstairs. I didn't feel any different to any other day. Strange. No one seemed to be up yet. Course they wouldn't be. It was 10am. My mum and dad had flown in yesterday especially for my big day. Yet they probably wouldn't be up till noon. My sister, Emma, would probably be asleep aswell after partying out late with her boyfriend, Austin. Ravi is probably half asleep playing video games as always. And Zuri would probably just be sleeping.

But as I walked into the sitting room and pulled open the curtains to let the sunlight in my family ran into the room.  
'Happy 18th Birthday, Luke!' everyone shouted.

It was great. I actually felt something. I felt like I was surrounded by people who loved me. It was a change from what I'd been feeling for a while. Every so often I had this feeling that I didn't belong with my family. Like I was different from them.  
'Happy birthday, son. How about we get Bertram to make you a great breakfast then we can give you your presents. We also have something important to tell you.' Dad exclaimed.  
I just nodded. I didn't have a clue what this important thing they had to tell me was. Bertram was our butler and had been for 10 years. He was going to retire soon and boy would we miss all the fun times we had messing with him. Like when Zuri hid in the kitchen cupboard with her water gun filled with juice and sprayed it all over him. There were many more. Even though Bertram always complains and tries to get away from us I bet he loves us.

'Happy Birthday Luke. Have a good day and whatever. Here's your breakfast.' Bertram said lazily.  
'Thanks for the pancakes, Bertram.' I replied, grinning.

There was a stack of pancakes in front of me, loaded with maple syrup and strawberries. Delicious! I wolfed them down before going back into the sitting room where everyone was still sitting but this time presents were sitting in front of them.

'Thanks so much, guys. I really appreciate it.' I announced.  
'Aww honey. Now let's get on with it. Choose which ones you want to open first.' Mum laughed.

I chose the smallest one first, and inside was a smart phone. It was awesome, I loved it. After opening all the presents in the room I ended up with a smart phone, laptop, designer clothes, gift cards and money. I thanked everyone for their generous gifts but the moment I worried about had come.  
'Zuri and Ravi, could you please give us a minute with Luke please?' Mum asked.  
They looked slightly puzzled but left the room anyway. And it was just Mum, Dad, me and Emma.

'Hey, what's going on guys?' I asked.  
'Come and sit on the couch, Luke. We have something important to tell you. Emma knows what this is about but she wanted to be here when we told you.' Dad replied.  
I obediently sat on the couch and waited.  
'Now Luke, this is very hard to tell you. But you know that we adopted Zuri and Ravi to give them a better life her with us. But you always thought you were our second biological child. Luke, the truth is when you were a baby you were put into care and we adopted you when you were 5. Luke, we're so sorry. We thought the best time to tell you would be when you turned 18.' Mum cried.  
I sat there stunned. Anger welled up inside of me until I snapped.  
'How could you guys have never told me! I was adopted. My whole life isn't what I thought it was. I don't have a real mum or dad. I might have an actual brother or sister in my life and yet I'm here. I don't have a real family.' I shouted.  
'Now Luke, please don't react like this. We love you so much, as if you were one of our own children. You must understand that. And we are willing to answer any questions you have about your adoption and where you were from.' Dad answered.  
'Well tell me then. Tell me where I was born. Who my mother is? Do I have any brothers or sisters? What about my dad?' I yelled.  
'Luke calm down. We adopted you from Detroit. Your mother was 16 when she had you and wasn't able to look after you properly. Her name was Ashley Kennedy and she loved you very much. No one knows who your father is apart from maybe, Ashley. You didn't have any brothers or sisters at the time but you might have some now.' Dad said calmly.

I took all that was said in. I had made my decision. I burst out of the room and up the stairs to my room. I threw the door open and slammed it shut behind me. The drawers sat at the edge of the room and I pulled the drawers out, grabbed the clothes and shoved them into a bag. I got my toothbrush and all the other things I needed. I threw a jacket on over my clothes. It was a good thing I got a smart phone and a laptop for my birthday. Oh yeah, and the money. I grabbed it all and put it into my pockets.

I made my way back downstairs and there I saw Mum crying, Dad comforting her and my sisters and brother standing around. But you know what, I didn't care.  
'Bye guys. I'm leaving, now!' I announced and pressed the lift button.  
'Luke don't go. We love you so much. That's why we adopted you, please.' Mum cried.  
'No… Christina. You were kind to look after me I guess but it doesn't mean anything now. I'm sorry bye.' I said just as the lift came and I pressed the down button.

As the lift closed I saw the last image of my family. Standing there, all looking crestfallen. As if I had betrayed them. But it doesn't matter, it's my chance to make my way in the world. Without them.


	2. Chapter 2

As I travelled in the lift, the image burned into my mind, I already started having doubts about what I was doing. But I pushed them down and sucked it up. I couldn't go back now and admit to everyone I had no idea what to do about it even though I had just made a valid point to them all.  
The lift stopped in the lobby. The lobby I had traipsed through everyday of my life. The life I thought I belonged to and knew but really it was just an adopted life.  
I stared at the desk were Tony used to once work. Tony was the doorman and he fancied Jessie. I was jealous of course. Jessie was funny, smart, pretty and she lived in our apartment. Bonus! But after a while she fell in love with Tony and she moved out just after I turned 15. Obviously we didn't need her anymore and she wanted to start her own life with Tony.  
That's when I realised what I had to do. Jessie had always been there when I had a problem and always knew how to solve it. I had Jessie's address memorised. I would pay Jessie and Tony a visit.

As I walked out of the building I thought about all the memories I had of it. I had lived there for 13 years and I started tearing up at the thought of leaving. My emotions struggled to burst out but one emotion killed the sad emotions. Hate. I detested this place. I stalked off down the street and told myself I would never return. No matter how bad things got, that was the last I would ever see of Morgan, Christina, Bertram, Emma, Ravi and Zuri.  
This was the beginning of my brand new life. After all, I had my birthday cash stored in my pockets and bag, my clothes were stacked there aswell. I had my laptop in the bag and my smartphone was stashed in my jeans. I could do it!  
I was now 18 and I could earn a living. I could get myself a little studio flat after seeing Jessie and then make my way in the world. Maybe I could even find my real mother! I knew her name was Ashley Kennedy and she was 16 when I was born. I was now 18 and that would make her 34. I was adopted from Detroit so I might have been born there aswell. I could actually find my family, my real family. Maybe I had a little brother or sister out there that I could take care of. This really was my new start in life.

I made my way to the bus station and I checked the times. I knew Jessie lived about 30 minutes away from us. The bus would cost money that I could easily save by walking so I decided to take the longer option. The bus station was crowded but I eventually made it out of their. I retraced my steps back to our apartment building and I quickly carried on with my head down the way we drove to Jessie's. As I walked away I turned back and looked into our apartment window. Emma was anxiously looking out and Ravi was standing next to her. I guessed Morgan and Christina were out looking for me. I wanted to get as far away from them as I can.  
If they knew me well enough then they can probably guess I would make my way to Jessie's but they would probably think I took a bus there meaning I would be nearly there right now. By the time I get there they will probably have already left. Hopefully Jessie wouldn't sell me out and make sure Morgan and Christina took me back home.

The journey was mildly long but I made it their happily. Along the way I had bought a bottle of water and a sandwich to keep me going. I also lost the path on my way there and resorted in going through the forest to get to Jessie's but I made it.  
As soon as I got there though I recognised the second car in the driveway. A flashy Aston Martin, the car they used whenever they didn't travel in a Limo. Hopefully they wouldn't stay too long. I quickly and quietly made my way back into the edge of the forest where I could still comfortably see the house but where I was hidden from view by a bush.  
I slid the smartphone out of my pocket and added my first contact. Jessie. I already knew her mobile because I had written it down a couple of days ago to give her a call and ended up putting the paper in my pocket. I slowly unfolded the paper and tapped the number into the phone before saving it. The time had already been pre-set on the phone and it read 2:40. They couldn't stay much longer, could they?  
I put the phone on silent and played a couple of games which didn't interest me much. I surfed the internet and logged onto my facebook account. A big mistake!  
I had 50 hysterical messages altogether from Emma, Morgan and Christina. I didn't dare update my status in case they checked it and saw where my location was. I would update later on when I had a plan but I did manage to quickly get rid of Morgan, Christina, Emma, Ravi and Zuri as family members. I didn't have the heart to unfriend them though.  
I sat there then. I was bored. I couldn't very well set up my laptop there in the middle of the woods, I had no wi-fi and if anyone came out they would probably here the whirring noise. I wasn't waiting too long though because eventually the front door opened and Jessie's wonderful voice drifted out, soothing Morgan and Christina.  
Christina was in tears and everyone was trying to comfort her. I should've felt sad and guilty for doing this to her. I should've revealed myself to them but the sight just made me angrier. It was all there fault I had run away from home. If they had told me sooner and when I was younger I wouldn't have cared. I didn't have much of an opinion back then but I was now 18. They waited until I was old enough to be able to vote! So therefore I could make my own decisions. Luckily they couldn't even get the police involved because legally I was allowed to live by myself! Life was sweet.

They got in their car and drove off. Jessie poked her head out of the door and looked towards the woods but didn't see me. Jessie looked so beautiful with the sun reflecting off her face. Maybe I still had a couple of feelings for her but they weren't strong.  
I didn't dare come out just then. I would wait for a little while longer to ensure Morgan and Christina wouldn't come back if Jessie called them.  
In the end I could only stand waiting for 20 minutes. After 5 minutes it had seemed like a lifetime of waiting. I grabbed my rucksack and walked slowly to the door. My heart started beating incredibly fast and I suddenly had doubts whether this was a good idea or not. I sucked it up though and pressed the doorbell. I didn't feel chirpy like the doorbell's sound. I was a scared kid like I once was.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I couldn't do it. I walked to the side of the building and hid. The front door creaked open and Jessie poked her head out. At least I thought it was Jessie.  
'Hello?' Jessie asked. Suspicions confirmed.  
I was being stupid.  
'Jessie,' I said and stepped out from my hiding place.  
'Luke!' cried Jessie. 'What have you done? Morgan and Christina were just here. Christina kept bursting into tears. She thought you would come here and you weren't there.' Jessie exclaimed. 'Come on in, explain your side of the story.'  
I obediently walked in and stood awkwardly in the hallway. I took my shoes off when Jessie asked before following her into the living room.  
'Hi Tony,' I said. He was busy watching TV and he looked so different from when he worked in our building.  
'Hey Luke, heard what happened with your parents. Come sit down with us and we'll talk about it,' Tony said reassuringly.  
'Ok but can you please not say your parents. I think of them as Morgan and Christina from now on.' I replied.  
I sat in the armchair opposite the couch where Jessie and Tony sat. Jessie looked stern but I could tell she was relieved to see I was safe.  
'Start talking, Luke,' she said. 'Oh yeah, happy birthday!'  
'Thanks [I grinned]. Well I went downstairs this morning and had my birthday breakfast and opened my presents and then Christina and Morgan sat me down with Emma and told me how I had been adopted. I guess I blew up but I was so angry. Come on Jessie, admit it! If you had been adopted when you were 5 and grew up thinking you had a true sister and 2 adopted siblings. And also thinking you were the only other biological child of Morgan and Christina. Thinking you belonged there and you had a life there you'd be pretty hacked off too!'  
'Ok maybe I would be. We need to tell Morgan and Christina where you are though,' Jessie sighed.  
'Please not yet Jessie. I'm 18! I can look after myself legally and I know what I want to do in life. I have my laptop, phone and a tonne of money. I can do it.' I persisted.  
'Luke, you're just a kid.' Cried Jessie.  
'I'm 18, the law states I'm an adult. I'm not the 12 year old kid you once knew! I'm grown up and I want to live my life.' I exclaimed angrily.  
'Tell me what you plan on doing then. How you're going to make this work?'  
'The first thing was to come here. Explain what had happened. Next I go and find myself a bit of work and rent out a studio flat just for me. After I'm settled in a job and I get a holiday off then I go and find my real family. I know my mother's name and age. I know where I was adopted. How hard can it be?'  
'Luke come on, this is crazy! You think you have everything figured out but you don't. Where are you going to stay until you find work that will pay enough to get you a rent? And it's going to be a lot harder then that to find your mother.'  
'Well, I was hoping I could stay here for a while. Please Jessie, I won't be a nuisance and I can stick to myself. And if you allow me to I'll go out and search for a job tomorrow.' I pleaded.  
'Tony what do you say?' Jessie asked.  
'I don't mind. Luke is a great kid and he sticks to his word.' Tony replied giving me a smile.  
'Ok Luke you can stay until you find a place for yourself.' Jessie said.  
'Thanks so much. One more thing. Can you not say that I'm staying with you? Just say I visited you but didn't say much about where I was going. Also please remind them I'm 18 now and can make my own decisions.' I asked.  
'Luke, ok. I won't tell them because they'll probably kill me but once you're up and going and settled into a new life you have to call Christina and Morgan and tell them you're ok. Deal or no deal?' Jessie said sternly.  
'Deal,' I grinned.

Jessie showed me to the guest bedroom and let me settle in for a while. She said that they'd cook me meals and everything but I was reminded that I had to at least search for a job.  
Jessie left me alone to unpack. I put my clothes in the chest of drawers and laid my laptop on top. I hid my money in my sock drawer so no one would find it. I was pretty much done. Until my phone started ringing.

The number didn't show a name but I recognised it as Emma's number from my last phone. If I picked up Morgan and Christina could easily trace the call and find out I was with Jessie. So I let it ring and ring until the call ended.  
I couldn't bring myself to even pick up the phone in case I somehow called back. My cover couldn't be blown this quickly. In the end I made my way downstairs where I could smell Tony's amazing Italian dinner being made.


	3. Chapter 3

'Luke- ahh you're here.' Tony called as I hopped down the last few steps. 'I was just calling you for dinner. Would you mind going to fetch Jessie? I think she's in the garden.'  
'Sure, back in a minute.' I responded.  
I walked to the back door and slowly closed it behind me. Jessie was sitting on a bench at the far end of the garden. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
'What's up Jessie?' I asked.  
'Nothing. It's just seeing you makes me realise just how much I miss you kids. I mean your not kids anymore. Emma's an adult and has a boyfriend – what was his name?'  
'Austin,' I replied.  
'Exactly. Ravi's growing up and so much different to when he first came from India when everything scared him. And Zuri! She's halfway through her teenage years and when I first met her she was just a little kid. I just miss you guys so much.' Jessie exclaimed unhappily.  
'We're still here Jessie, and I mean you can drop in to the hotel any time you like. I mean I'm sure Mrs Chesterfield would **LOVE **to see you,' I laughed.  
'She'd probably whack me with an umbrella,' replied Jessie, in fits.  
'Come on, Tony says it's time for dinner. It smells delicious!'  
'It always is, thanks Luke.'  
'No problem, Jessie.' I replied and we walked back into the warmth of the house.

As I sat down at the dining table, Tony placed a steaming hot plate full of carbonara pasta with little bits of pancetta meat. It looked great. Once Tony and Jessie were sat down aswell I started eating and couldn't stop. It was amazing. I never knew Tony could cook like that. It's probably one of the reasons why Jessie fell for him.

'Well that was delicious,' I exclaimed.  
'Thanks Luke, I'm glad you enjoyed it.'  
'How could I not, Tony? You're a great chef!'  
'So Luke, tomorrow when you look for a job what kind of thing are you looking for?' asked Jessie curiously.  
'Hmm, I might think about dancing again because I kept that up, especially break dancing. I'm not going to try find any more of those idiots, like the last guy, who tried to make us a demo cd for like a grand.' I said.  
'Yeah, he was a sleazebag. If my dad was there he'd be sending him to court as quick as a grenade crashes to the ground.' Jessie laughed.  
'That's my plan though and if I can't find any jobs in that line of work I'm just going to try and find a job doing anything I can without any qualifications. All I need is my studio flat. Once I've got that and holiday times I can go off to Detroit and find my real mother.' I announced.  
'Luke…sweetie. Your mum lived there 18 years ago. Don't you think there might be a chance that she's moved on to some other town or city? Maybe to live a dream, just like you had when you were younger.' Jessie said quietly.  
'I know that, I've thought about it. But I'll never know if I don't try.' I answered and that was the end of that.

After we'd talked at the table I headed to bed. I easily found some shorts and a T-shirt before clambering into bed. I picked up my phone and checked for any missed calls or texts. 3 missed calls from Morgan and 4 voicemails from Christina. Why couldn't they just let it go? I wasn't part of their family anymore. Didn't they understand that? They shouldn't have kept my real birth a secret from me until I was old enough to make my own decisions and move out!

I fell asleep in a matter of minutes and dreamt that I was back at the hotel. Jessie was still our nanny and I was 12 years old again. It was my birthday and Morgan and Christina had announced a present was waiting in the lift. It was meant to be an animal they'd hired for my birthday party but it had changed into… my real mother. She was standing so close to me that I could reach out and touch her. I walked towards the elevator and leaned in… but just like that she was gone. Like smoke in the wind, and I'd never spoken a word to her.  
I woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. The covers were all twisted so as I untwisted them I stopped all thoughts that were in my mind about my true mother. She was my goal but I had to focus this morning on finding a job to reach my goal. This was my main objective in life now. Most 18 year olds were heading off to College, I was headed to a job and then my next stop was Detroit!


End file.
